Show Me Myself
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Premovieverse: Optimus and Megatron once ruled Cybertron together, but their relation ship was much more than that. Prequel to White Night Fantasy SLASH MegatronXOptimus


**Author's note: **Well here it is, the talked about prequel to "White Night Fantasy", the song that inspired parts of it is by the same group as _"Ever Dream"_ which if you recall was the song in "White Night Fantasy". The name of this song is _"Ghost Love Score" _and it is currently my favorite song, by the band and in general, so I HIGHLY recommend it, it's well worth the ten minutes it takes to listen to it.

**Warnings: **Movieverse Pre-movie, SLASH MegatronXOptimus, slight one-sided Optimus/Elita, and implied IonhideXRatchet, possibly some slight OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer**: As simple as it is, I do not own Transformers, if I did, this would be cannon and Elita One would have gotten munched when the series began. I mean its bad enough that she's got the eyesore pink/white color combination, but add in her hideous helmet and that personality… I think she's the ultimate proof that OP is a gaybot.

Show Me Myself

"_Redeem me into childhood,_

_Show me myself without the shell_

_Like the advent of May,_

_I'll be there when you say,_

_Time to never hold our love"_

"Ghost Love Score" Nightwish

"Hey, Optimus, are you listening to me?"

Optimus flinched slightly. Elita was getting that tone again, "I-I have to get going Elita…" he said trying his hardest not to let her hear how annoyed he was, "You know…I have work to do…"

Elita One pouted (at least as well as a robot could pout) and folded her arms, "Work, work, work…" She scolded, "That's all you ever do! You need a break!"

Optimus shook his head, "I can't take a break I'm one of the rulers of Cybertron. I have responsibilities and I--"

He was cut off when the pink femme suddenly jumped on him and threw her arms around his neck. "You never have time for meeeeeeeee!" She whined.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling, but Elita took it as him trying to be affectionate, "C'mon Optimus!" She exclaimed, "You can do better than that!"

The door opened, "Hey Optimus, I need you to…" Megatron, Lord High Protector, and the other ruler of Cybertron, trailed off in mid-sentence when he came into the room and saw Optimus and Elita. "…Am I interrupting something?" he asked, giving Optimus an amused look but turning a cold one to the femme in his arms.

Optimus shook his head to say no, but Elita insisted that he was. Megatron's optics narrowed and he glared at her from a moment before shifting his gaze to Optimus once more, where they gave a kind look to his fellow ruler. Optimus pushed Elita off him and approached Megatron to find out what the older mech wanted.

"I hope this isn't too much trouble for you Brother…" he said aloud, but then his voice dropped to a whisper. Elita tried to listen to what he was saying, but they were out of her audio range and she'd learned already that Megatron _really_ did not appreciate snooping.

Megatron finished whispering and began to leave, "Is that alright then, Brother?" he asked.

Optimus nodded with a kind grin. "I'll see you there."

Megatron smiled, and shot a final detesting look at Elita before disappearing into another room. Optimus looked after him for a moment as if ready to go catch up, but then I shook he head and turned back to the femme

Elita put her hands on her hips angrily, "He doesn't like me." She pointed out needlessly.

"He doesn't like anyone, Elita." Optimus said trying to calm her, "Sometimes he can't even stand me."

"But what did _I_ do!?" She whined loudly.

Optimus flinched, "G-give him time to get used to you…" he said then with as an afterthought added, "He probably doesn't like how you're always trying to steal my attention when I'm with him, perhaps if you gave us some space?"

"But I'm your _girlfriend _I _need_ your attention!" she countered with another whine in her voice, "He's just your fellow ruler! You guys aren't even _brothers_ like you're always calling each other!" she folded her arms angrily and glared at him for a moment before her countenance changed to one of curiosity, "What did he say to you anyway?" She asked.

Optimus hesitated. If robots could blush he would have been as pink as she was. "Um…he…uh…" he fumbled for an answer, he couldn't tell her the truth, no one could ever know about that. "Er…It's nothing Elita…" he said at last, seeing her annoyed look he added, "its private business."

Elita accepted this answer and jumped to the next subject, "So what about us?"

"What?"

Elita pouted again. "Remember what I said earlier? 'You never have time for me'? It's time to change that. Can I see you tonight, like a date, not a meeting of two transformers who happen to work together, but an actual _date_?"

Optimus looked away, "Elita…I have something that needs to be done…" he tried to leave.

"Can we?" she asked him.

"I have…plans… for tonight." He said rushing away from her, but trying not to look like he was trying to get away.

"Optimuuuuus!" she called after him.

He continued on, pretending he had not heard her.

When he finally slowed down he stopped for a bit trying to recall what he'd liked about the femme to begin with. She was fun, good to talk to and many other things, but with his new job as one of the rulers of Cybertron, 'fun, good to talk to' were things that distracted him from his responsibilities and things that were more important to him…

He smiled like a lovesick teenage cheerleader, though no one would have said he looked like one, because on Cybertron there were no lovesick cheerleaders. So instead a passing mech laughed at him causing him to come out of his daze.

"What's so funny Ironhide?" he said standing up straight and trying to look official in front of his long time friend.

"You." he responded though chuckles. "You look like a femme who'd just had her first bonding!"

"I do not!' Optimus protested.

"You _did_!" Ironhide retorted.

There was silence between them for a moment before they both started laughing. They laughed a few minutes before they calmed down and looked at each other again, only to start laughing once more. Finally after a few minutes they began to talk instead of laughing like idiots.

"So…" Ironhide began, "Speaking of bonding, how are things with you and Elita?" he asked innocently.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably, "Um…"

Ironhide noticed his discomfort and spoke up again "Never mind, it isn't any of my business, but I want to tell you that--"

"Ironhide!" A voice called from across the hall.

Ironhide sighed, "Yes? What is it Ratchet?"

The Medical officer came towards them, "I need to speak with you for a moment…" he paused when he saw that Ironhide was with Optimus Prime, "Or it can wait…" he finished.

"No, no." Optimus said standing up, glad to have a chance to avoid speaking of his relationship with Elita One "Ironhide and I can talk later." Ironhide stood up as well and headed over to Ratchet, but he turned to Optimus suddenly.

"Optimus." He said "I want to tell you that you should make your move on Elita before she loses interest in you."

Ironhide smiled at Ratchet as he turned to leave, Optimus smiled slightly too. He understood what Ratchet needed to speak with him about; he knew that look. Then he frowned remembering what Ironhide had said.

_"I want to tell you that you should make your move on Elita before she loses interest in you."_

"But, you see that's the problem…" He muttered to himself, "_I've_ lost interest in _her_…"

The lamps in the temple were low. Really they shouldn't even be on, the mech who kept the temple had left quite a while ago, but because he was Optimus Prime, Optimus had been allowed to stay behind. He was waiting for someone.

For Megatron.

It was quiet. Optimus was alone in the temple, except for the statue of Primus up on the alter. Optimus gazed at it, mystified. Primus was their god, and as Optimus looked at him he smiled. Primus was quite a beautiful god.

The door opened and closed. Optimus froze, he dared not turn around. Anyone could have come in; it could be the keeper of the temple coming to tell him that he must go. He stayed still as footsteps approached him, then familiar arms enfolded him by the waist and lips were nibbling at his neck.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner…" Megatron said in a low voice, "I saw you come in… but I was delayed getting in myself."

"Megatron…" Optimus moaned in understanding, he smiled and turned around to kiss his lover full on the lips.

Megatron returned the kiss with much enthusiasm, but then broke away his optics were narrow, "She was touching you again…" he growled. "I taste her…"

Optimus sighed, yes; Elita had managed to steal a kiss from him earlier, but with some difficulty he'd been able to tell her he had to leave, and get away before she could ask any questions.

Megatron's optics only narrowed more, "You have to end things with her, or else she's only going to make things more difficult for _us_." He said, kissing Optimus again.

When he released him Optimus responded, "I know, but…" he kissed Megatron swiftly across the lips, "Elita is still important to me, I care about her, and I don't want to hurt her like that."

Megatron was easing them onto the floor now, rubbing the younger mech's shoulders causing him to moan with pleasure. "You have to do something," he murmured, his hand slid across Optimus' chassis, up his neck and rested on the side of his face. "Or _I _will." There was the tone of a threat hanging in his voice, but Optimus chose to ignore it for now and just nodded.

Megatron grabbed his cheeks and pulled him up into a hard kiss. After that, no words passed between them. The only sounds that passed were gasps, moans, and shrieks as they began to bond. Megatron teased Optimus with his lips for several minutes, kissing his mouth, neck, chest, and once or twice between his legs, resembling how a human might give his partner a 'blow job'. Optimus responded to each of Megatron's actions with kisses of his own and caresses in all the places that Megatron enjoyed.

With a chuckle the dominating mech began to pry away the armor surrounding the submitting one's spark.

"Ohhh…" Optimus moaned.

Megatron laughed quietly "Ohhh?" he teased "Ohhh, what Optimus?"

"Ohhh, don't stop." Optimus said sarcastically.

Megatron laughed louder, the armor around his spark began to retract, "Say it like you mean it.' he demanded pressing their chest closer, teasing Optimus again as their sparks reacted to each other he pulled away before they bonded and Optimus whimpered longingly. "Say it."

Optimus shook his head teasingly. Megatron laughed and thrust their pelvises together, sending a bolt of energy between them while he continued to tease Optimus with their sparks. Finally getting tired of Megatron's taunting Optimus threw his arms around Megatron and pulled him down, and with the contact of their sparks was a blinding light. They cried out in unimaginable pleasure and screamed the other's name.

"MEGATRON!"  
"OPTIMUS!"

The light faded way, and left them blind for several minutes, but that didn't matter. They found each other through touch and they locked lips until their vision came back. Megatron smiled at Optimus, caressing his upper body.

"You still haven't said it…"

"Ohhh…" Optimus breathed as Megatron's touch lit him aflame. "Ohhh… Don't stop…"

Megatron chuckled, "Ahh…Much better…" He whispered into Optimus' audio sensor.

They kissed again. Though they were finished with their love making for the night, subtle reminders like the touch of their lips' were always enjoyable.

_Love making…_ Megatron thought fondly. Optimus had been a virgin when they had first come together as lovers, but Megatron had been no stranger to sex, and as he held Optimus close he couldn't help but think about the difference between sex and making love.

Optimus sighed, and looked into Megatron's optics, "We should leave…" he said.

Megatron nodded. "We need to recharge at least a little; we have to work tomorrow…" Their lips met once more before Megatron got up and left silently.

Optimus stayed behind a few minutes. He looked back up at the statue of Primus, to which he and Megatron had been making love beneath. It might have just been a trick of the light, but for a moment the god appeared to be smiling.

All of Cybertron was shocked when Megatron, Lord High Protector, gathered his army of separatists, and attempted to claim control of the Allspark. But none were as shocked as Optimus Prime. Now, the two leaders stood opposite each other under the same statue that they had once made love beneath. There was silence between the two of them, because neither was sure what to do.

They were alone. It was unusual to find Megatron alone, in these days he was normally followed everywhere by either Starscream (his second in command) or Soundwave (the communications officer and most loyal warrior).

Optimus hardly found time to himself either. After the war broke out, Elita One and Ironhide almost never left his side for fear of Megatron trying to kill him. Even now, Optimus was sure they were desperately trying to find him.

Megatron made the first move, like he always did. He took a small step towards Optimus, and looked him in the optics, "I…" he said quietly "I saw you come in and…" in his mind Optimus saw glimpses of the night they'd spend in this temple. Megatron did not continue speaking, obviously this situation was more awkward for them then he'd thought.

Optimus took a step closer and spoke up himself, "Why?" Megatron gave him a questioning look. "The Allspark…Why are you trying to take it?"

Megatron laughed, "Its power, I want it. The universe too." he answered darkly.

"But Megatron!" Optimus cried.

"But what, Optimus?" Megatron demanded, "What other reason would I need to start a war?"

Optimus glared at Megatron, as best as he could anyway, his love for the Decepticon kept him from hating him. "If the Allspark is all you want then why not just take it from the beginning?" he asked.

Megatron was silent for a moment. He stepped closer and put his hand on Optimus' should. "Alright, you win, there's something else I want…"

Optimus held perfectly still, "And that would be…?"

Megatron moved quickly, thrusting his lips down on to Optimus', giving him a hard kiss that made Optimus squeak."…You…" he answered when their lips parted. "I love you Optimus Prime and that's why…" he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close "I want you to join me… leave those Autobots of yours and rule the universe with me…" Megatron kissed him again.

Optimus was surprised. He stood frozen in Megatron's embrace and kiss for what felt like an eternity before he broke away. He looked and Megatron, and put his hand to his lips; what did Megatron just say? Rule the universe with him? His spark burned with longing, to join Megatron and be with him always, but something else stopped him. His conscious and what he knew would happen if he let Megatron have his way.

He shook his head "No…" he whispered. Megatron expression changed from loving to shocked and pained. "No," he repeated louder, stepping away, "I-I can't. I can't let you do this…I'm sorry!"

Megatron didn't move. His expression grew darker and Optimus felt sick. "So…" Megatron replied softly, "We're enemies now, then? This is how it ends?" He began to laugh, a baleful and empty laugh that Optimus knew was covering the pain he was feeling. "You are a fool Prime!"

He looked up at Optimus, it hurt them both to look at each other and see their pain. Megatron turned away, and began to leave, he paused at then entrance and turned back, "Don't get yourself killed out there." He said, "If you die, it will be by _my_ hands, and mine alone." Then he was gone.

Optimus stood frozen in place; if anyone came in they might have mistaken him for a statue. Optimus suddenly began to vomit all over the floor, though he was not really sick. He looked up at Primus. Once the light had tricked him into thinking the god was smiling, now he looked sad.

"What happened to us?" Optimus asked him. Primus didn't answer but remained silent and enigmatic...

**Author's end note:** So there's the prequel, I'm thinking of doing another one that takes place after "White Night Fantasy", (depends on the feed back I get from this one) to keep up the pattern I'll use a song by the same group (We'll call it my Nightwish Trilogy). The ending scene with Optimus vomiting is actually based off something that happened to a friend of mine when her boyfriend was going through a bad time, she started vomiting because she didn't know what to do to help him, her mother called it a "heavy heart", so that's what Optimus has, though this actually makes it a "heavy spark". Thank you all for reading, and hopefully reviewing; Zaerith out!

**Vulture Editor: **Oi, that was depressing. Review or be punished, (I mean it, I've just chugged down my fifth Mountain Dew today, I am loaded! :3)


End file.
